


Attention

by brilliantbecca94



Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Um I Think That Pretty Much Sums It Up?, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbecca94/pseuds/brilliantbecca94
Summary: “What’s the matter, princess?” Uma asked with a smirk, rising up and closing her textbook to eye her girlfriend looking so pretty and dejected, a pout firmly set on her lush, pink lips. Harry was an idiot, but Uma was thankful for his stupidity because that meant she had Syrena all to herself. “Is Hook not giving you the attention you want?”Syrena’s eyes shot up, the purr in Uma’s tone sending a shiver down her spine. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find words, her brain too muddled with the dark promise the sea witch’s captivating voice conjured.“Come here,” Uma ordered, crooking a finger. She shifted on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on one hand, tracking the red head’s approach with a tantalizing grin. When Syrena stood at the foot of the four-poster, Uma held out her free hand, drawing the other girl down to straddle her lap. “Now,” she purred again, brushing strands of deep red hair back to trace the high cheekbone they concealed, “what is it that you wanted to tell Harry?”
Relationships: Dominant Uma - Relationship, Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma/Original Female Character(s), Harry Is Somewhere In Between, Submissive Original Female Character, Uma/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scales and Scars: One Shots, Smut and Misc. Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561966
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Syrena
> 
> Hello all! Thank you for reading my first ever, posted NSFW piece.
> 
> I would like to preface that I have never written F/F or F/F/M before, so I did try and research as much as I could by reading others works and novels that I have in my collection. There was one author on AO3 that I referred to and reread several times and drew a great deal of inspiration from and, when I was at a loss, did imitate. So I’d like to thank cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire) and her works Deep Water and Deeper Water. If you’ve not read them, you should, they’re brilliant. I hope that I can become as skilled as you are while I further explore these pairings.
> 
> As I am still new to posting on AO3, please let me know if you feel I've missed any tags or warnings so that I may add them.
> 
> And as always, please remember that Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Feedback are always appreciated and they feed my soul with happiness.

“Harry, are you listening to me?” Syrena questioned, arms crossing over her chest, eyes narrowed at the back of her, clearly, otherwise focused boyfriend.

“Aye,” he answered, not looking away from the television screen or the video game he was currently playing.

She wasn’t sure why she’d let him convince her to set up the game console in the room she shared with Uma, instead of the one he shared with Gil. She vaguely remembered it had something to do with Harry not wanting Gil to “fuck up his progress”.

“It’s hopeless, you’re wasting your time,” Uma sighed from her place sprawled across her bed, teal duvet bunched up at the foot so she could prop up her textbook for easy reading.

She was bored, apparently. Uma wouldn’t be caught doing homework if there were better options available.

“I’m listenin!” Harry argued, eyes still fixated on the screen, jerking the controller in his hands wildly as virtual opponents began raining a hailstorm of attack moves down on his character.

Syrena sighed, shaking her head and leaned back, arms crossed and defeated, against the white lounge chair as far away from where she’d been sat at Harry’s side while she attempted to have a serious conversation with him.

“What’s the matter, princess?” Uma asked with a smirk, rising up and closing her textbook to eye her girlfriend looking so pretty and dejected, a pout firmly set on her lush, pink lips. Harry was an idiot, but Uma was thankful for his stupidity because that meant she had Syrena all to herself. “Is Hook not giving you the attention you want?”

Syrena’s eyes shot up, the purr in Uma’s tone sending a shiver down her spine. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find words, her brain too muddled with the dark promise the sea witch’s captivating voice conjured.

“Come here,” Uma ordered, crooking a finger. She shifted on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on one hand, tracking the red head’s approach with a tantalizing grin. When Syrena stood at the foot of the four-poster, Uma held out her free hand, drawing the other girl down to straddle her lap. “Now,” she purred again, brushing strands of deep red hair back to trace the high cheekbone they concealed, “what is it that you wanted to tell Harry?”

For the life of her, Syrena couldn’t remember what had been so important that she’d needed Harry’s immediate attention. Uma’s soothing voice and soft touch sent her brain into complete shutdown. She dropped her gaze to her hands, resting gently against Uma’s taut stomach, unable to hold the intense mahogany gaze and restart her brain at the same time.

Her girlfriend didn’t like that.

Nudging her chin up with the knuckle of one elegantly curled finger, Uma drew Syrena into a chaste kiss that the red head immediately demanded more from.

“Tsk, tsk,” Uma chided with a Cheshire smile, “You were going to tell me a story.”

“I don’t remember it,” Syrena breathed, eyes half lidded as she leaned in again, desperate to capture the turquoise haired girl’s rich, glossy lips again. They were sweet and sticky and tasted like coconuts.

Uma allowed it, laughing into the kiss.

With a well-placed arm around Syrena’s slim waist and a firm push against the mattress, Uma flipped the willowy girl onto her back, using her knees to keep her girl’s legs open and inviting. She relished in the breathy gasp of surprise that the move earned her and noted that she’d need to thank Harry for teaching it to her, back when they’d been on the Isle.

Leaning forward, Uma slid one bent knee across the smooth duvet until her thigh met the apex of Syrena’s, calloused hands gently pulling at the princess’s shirt, lifting the soft purple top away from the skin it clung to, revealing more luscious alabaster flesh for greedy fingers to explore.

She kept a careful ear tuned to Harry, still oblivious and playing his video game. He’d figure it out soon enough, but for now, their pretty princess was all hers, pliant and responsive and all spread out for Uma.

She discarded the purple piece of fabric over her shoulder, watching in the mirror hanging over the dorm door as it hit Harry’s arm only to be shaken away without so much as a glance. His loss.

Leaning down, Uma pressed her lips against the smooth ivory column of Syrena’s throat, feeling the girl swallow hard. Her hands moved up Syrena’s sides, tracing each and every scale shaped ridge with the tips of her fingers until they came to rest along the thick lace band of her girlfriend’s violet bra.

“Uma,” the princess whined, arching her hips to rub herself against Uma’s well-muscled thigh, a cat in heat, eager and aching for a release, mewing sighs music to Uma’s ears.

No wonder Harry called her kitten.

“What is it princess?” Uma teased, moving her lips down to the silken valley of Syrena’s breasts, reveling in hearing her name uttered like a prayer from such a delectable creature.

Syrena huffed, eyes hooded, and lips parted, raising her hips again and pressing herself more firmly against the appendage that offered so little relief. Uma could feel her, hot and wet, through the leg of her leather leggings, her thick green moto pants doing little to conceal the desire soaking through, and it made Uma feel powerful like nothing on the Isle ever had.

She was a goddess and Syrena was her supplicant, offering herself as tribute in hopes of pleasing her.

Uma looked up to Syrena, watching with immeasurable satisfaction, each reaction that crossed her flushed face. Her mouth trailed up from the valley nipping and sucking as she went, feeling the heaving, shallow moans and quiet whimper that escaped her submissive girl in time with each grind of her small hips.

With a flick of her wrist, the front clasp of the violet bra was released and Syrena was lifting her back to let Uma pull the offending lace straps away, tossing the article over her shoulder to whack Harry again. This time, the scrap of cloth fell over the controller and Uma watched as the boy started to fling it away before realization dawned on him.

He didn’t even pause the game before rising to join the girls, moving so quickly that his bare feet scrabbled to find purchase in the thick carpet for a moment, leaving him to half crawl to the edge of the bed, eyes wide and adoring as he watched Uma work, smile manic as he reached out to touch Syrena.

“Back off Hook, you had your chance,” the captain growled, snapping her teeth at her first mate with a conquering sneer.

The boy raised his hands in surrender, his hook lay discarded by the abandoned video game controller. It was hard to play with only one hand. He sat back on his haunches, letting himself be spellbound by the scene before him.

A fleeting memory of his father leaving their dilapidated home on the Isle with two underfed and underdressed women from the Jolly Roger’s crew flickered through his unfocused mind. He remembered his father’s lecherous grin shot over his shoulder at Harry who tried to divert his younger sister from the sight. James Hook had never been so lucky as Harry was now, watching the pair of ethereal beauties writhing together before him.

Satisfied that Harry was going to stay put and let her continue playing with their girlfriend, Uma moved to lavish the newly exposed flesh with attention. Encasing one plump pink nipple in the warm cavern of her mouth, she sucked and nipped until she had Syrena mewing a high pitched and wanton sound that sent a bolt of white-hot lightning straight to Uma’s core. Her long fingers curled in Uma’s turquoise braids to hold her head in place, hips rising and falling with more urgent desperation.

She was so easy to please.

One of Uma’s hands stroked lazily up along the scars to rest on the other breast, pinching the nipple between calloused fingers, while her other fell to cup at the heat emanating from Syrena’s center, replacing the inadequate thigh and earning another series of lyrical mews. She chuckled, low and dark, in her throat as the red head’s hips bucked upward to meet her touch.

“What’s the matter princess?” she cooed, pressing her fingers harder against the small bundle where Syrena wanted her most.

Harry giggled next to the bed, practically vibrating with excitement. His hand was rubbing casually against the crotch of his black jeans, easing a growing ache that garnered another intoxicating swell of pride within Uma.

She’d caused that too.

She had Syrena melting, literally, in the palm of her hand and with each keening moan the girl released, she could see Harry’s length thicken through the heavy fabric of his jeans.

She had complete control.

“What’s my name?” she demanded, voice husky and smile feral.

“Uma,” Syrena whined again, twisting her lower half in search of more friction, “please!”

Uma could feel the girl’s muscles tense, her body on the precipice of an orgasm Uma wasn’t ready to give her.

“Please what?” the turquoise haired girl teased, crawling back up the thin girl’s flushed body to capture her swollen red lips. She could feel tiny indentations there when she soothed her tongue across the seam of the girl’s lips, demanding entry. Syrena had dug her teeth into the soft, plump flesh to quiet herself.

Uma was curious what their neighbors would think was happening to the little princess, if Syrena let herself be more vocal.

“I…I need…” the wild yearning in her voice sent a gush of arousal from Uma’s core, the poor unfortunate thing couldn’t bring herself to admit what she wanted or, Uma grinned with wicked satisfaction, the sweet innocent didn’t know what to ask for.

“What?” she whispered against her ear, fingers leaving the sensitive bundle of electric nerves to slip under the waistband of her green moto pants, her other hand came down to help work the tight pants down toned legs, lace underwear coming as well, until Syrena was left a bare and needy mess that Uma was quick to return to.

Syrena snatched at her, hand tangled in Uma’s braids to pull harshly, nails scraping at her scalp and Uma moaned, husky and low in her throat at the sensation. Her sweet princess was starting to learn how to be a little rough. Well, let’s see just how rough she can get.

The muted clink of Harry’s metal belt buckle coming undone drew Uma’s eyes and her wicked grin returned.

Carefully extracting Syrena’s hand from her hair, she placed a kiss on the girl’s soft knuckles before threading their fingers together and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Look, you’ve got his attention now. Full and undivided,” she crooned, tilting Syrena’s chin toward Harry, leaning back against one of the posters of the red head’s emerald bed, cock in hand, lips parted in a gratified grin and eyes glazed as he watched them. They could hear the deep rumble of desire starting in his chest.

Syrena watched, mesmerized by the slow motion of Harry’s solo dance, studying the way he tightened his grip near the base and twisted his wrist ever so slightly when he came to the head.

Feeling a pang of jealousy at her girlfriend’s new inattentiveness, Uma drove two fingers deep into Syrena’s tight channel without warning, relishing the way the girl’s brows knit, emerald eyes flaring and lashes fluttering as she choked on a gasp and a moan.

Uma kissed her sweetly, pleased that her body accepted the invasion so easily. Her hand twisted, wrist up, so she could drag her fingertips along the spongy walls as she withdrew slowly, only to thrust them back with just a little more force. She watched as Syrena’s breath caught again, chest heaving with the effort of inhalation.

She sets a punishing pace, ravaging Syrena’s supple body, testing her boundaries, but the girl doesn’t resist. Instead, her hips buck and slant in an attempt to keep up. Her back arched, spine bowed and strings of hesitant obscenities that she could only have learned from Harry and Uma spilled from her lips. She decorated Uma’s café au lait skin with thick red welts that sting in the most pleasing way and the dominant girl rewarded her princess with a kiss and a curl of her thrusting fingers, finding that one perfect spot inside and forcing her apart in a muscle tightening release.

Uma kissed her through the wall clenching, whimpering pleasure, absorbing every writhe and thrash with her own weight pressed solidly down.

In the background, she heard Harry groan and flicked her eyes up to watch him in the mirror as he released into his hand with a stuttering jerk of his hips, head lolling back against Syrena’s bed, eyes closed and plump lips parted as he came down from his high in time with their girlfriend.

Syrena was still recuperating under Uma’s weight when Harry returned to himself and Uma motioned to him with a crook of her finger, hand still laced with Syrena’s above their heads.

He tucked himself back into his pants, still half hard and ready for another round, and crawled to her.

“You two are gorgeous,” he comments with a lascivious grin, Syrena’s head lulled to the side and she smiled up at him, eyes dazed and body lethargic. The satiated look in her hazy emerald eyes drew Harry down to capture her kiss-swollen lips with his.

Uma separated her hand from the red head’s to run her fingers through Harry’s thick, silky curls while he kissed their girl, his hand cupped around her jaw to direct their movements completely. She waited until they separated for air to pull her other hand away from Syrena’s slick heat, offering the sticky digits to Harry who greedily accepted, sucking them into his mouth and lapping every bit of essence from them.

Syrena’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide in awe at the display.

Once clean, Harry released Uma’s fingers and rose, pulling his turquoise haired captain off the bed to begin stripping her of each item of clothing with the reverence one would offer a deity.

This, Syrena realized suddenly, is exactly what Uma was to them. Rolling onto her side to watch the show her lovers were putting on, Syrena felt the sticky dampness between her thighs flood anew.

Harry offered sweet, adoring kisses to every inch of café au lait skin he revealed, occasionally pausing in his work to worship a part of her that he found more enticing than the rest.

He lowered himself to his knees before her when it came time to remove her leather leggings, nuzzling and kissing along the band before sliding his rough fingers under it and pulling the tight material down and out of the way.

One calloused hand wrapped around her ankle, ready to draw her leg up to reveal the treasure between her thighs. With a tight fist in his hair, Uma drew her first mate away before he could delve in, smirking down at him when he melted into her touch. She adored how responsive he was when she or Syrena played with his hair.

“I think it’s time you taught our girl,” she suggested with a casualness that wasn’t felt by the rest of the room’s occupants. Harry grinned maniacally; rising from the floor to move to Syrena’s side, hand out to pull her up.

“It’s Uma’s turn now kitten,” he rumbled behind her, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her tight against his solid chest, his thick accent sending little electric aftershocks through her already orgasm frazzled body.

In the next moment, Uma had Syrena’s head buried between her thighs, soft tongue lapping and probing into her while Harry filled Syrena from behind.

Together, Syrena and Harry held down one of Uma’s legs with their joined hands, keeping her open for Syrena’s exploration. Harry had decided Uma’s supple skin was a safer place for Syrena’s claws when the girl had nearly torn the teal duvet wide open in a desperate reaction to his thick length’s sudden intrusion into her tight channel.

Uma got off on being scratched up anyway and those marks would be easier to hide than trying to explain to Fairy Godmother how Uma’s bedding had been torn.

The other pair of joined hands, Harry led to Uma’s glistening center. Four fingers, two of his and two of Syrena’s, thrust in, setting a furious and relentless pace filling and stretching her in an onslaught of pleasure that had Uma writhing and panting. Syrena’s little pink tongue and supple red lips sucked and teased the sensitive flesh, searching for every perfect spot that sent Uma into a fit of raspy wails.

Uma’s hand searched frantically for purchase against the blinding assault, finding Syrena’s thick hair with rough fingers, nails scraping against the girl’s tender scalp. But still the good princess continued her own moans and whimpers as Harry rammed into her, sending sweet vibrations through Uma.

Harry leaned down, over their girl, taking control of Uma’s mouth in a vicious battle of tongue and teeth and Uma and Syrena were sent careening into their simultaneous climaxes, Uma’s body shuddering through a higher pitched whine as Syrena’s teeth bit down swiftly around the delicate flesh of Uma’s womanhood. The luscious pain wrung an extra gush of slick from her body, leaving Syrena’s lips and chin wet and shiny.

Behind her, Harry shuddered and moaned as well, adding his own stinging bite to Uma’s tender throat as he came, white fluid shooting across Syrena’s alabaster back.

They lay together in the aftermath, cramped but unwilling to move, on Uma’s bed.

Harry had retrieved damp cloths for the girls to clean with, taking care to help wipe away his mess from Syrena’s skin before they tossed the dirty rags towards the hamper and cuddled together under the rumpled teal duvet. Syrena lay in the center with Harry at her back and her head resting on Uma’s firm stomach.

Their fingers caressed and traced along the white ridges of her scale shaped scars, venerating her as she dozed between them.

“You should start paying attention more often,” Uma remarked, voice heavy with coming sleep “you might be able to join in in the beginning if you did.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to watch my beauties playing with each other,” Harry replied, accent thickening as he too started to succumb to exhaustion. “And what a shame that would be,” he chuckled.

Syrena heard them kiss above her and smiled, wiggling deeper into the warmth their bodies created under the downy cover, thinking about what a good idea it would be to let Harry play video games more often if it meant doing any of this with Uma again.


End file.
